Back To School
by xPentaclexIllusionx
Summary: The Titans have to go back to school! But once at school, a certain Titans meets Jinx, who's trying to get her life back together. Jinx/Raven friendship! I cannot stress the friendship part enough!
1. Chapter 1

**Back In Class**

Hello my fellow . (New word!) This is my third story! Cool, right? Anyways, here's the summary...

**The mayor decides the Teen Titans need an education, so the Titans are forced to go to school! Jinx, with the help of the police enforcement, decides to give civilian life a go. Our favorite pink-haired sorceress meets up with a certain titan at school. How will it go? Read and find out!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What?!" Beast Boy yelled.

"You heard me. You five are undereducated. You are herby sent to Jump City High School." the mayor said, a local truant officer nodding behind him.

"But why?" Raven said. The look in her eyes very nearly screamed _'No! I don't wanna go!!!'_

The truant officer stepped forward and grabbed some papers out of a bag he was holding. "Look at the scores on the tests we gave you."

The Titans each took a score sheet. "What scores do you guys have?" Robin asked.

"It says here..." said Beast Boy, looking at the paper, "That I have an F in Math and Science, and a D in English."

"Well, I got a D in English, a C in Math, and an A in Science." Cyborg said.

"I have an F in the English, a B in the Math, and a C in the Science." Starfire said.

Raven looked down at her paper. "It says here I have all A's." she said, hearing mutters of 'Lucky' from a certain green changeling.

Robin was the last to look at his test scores. "Well, it says I have a B in Science and A's in Math and English."

They looked up to see that the mayor was giving them an exasperated look. "Honestly," he said, "I didn't know you were so undereducated!" This sentence seemed especially directed at Beast Boy, to which he was glaring at.

"Can't we continue to be homeschooled?" Robin asked. The mayor shook his head.

"I'm afraid some of your grades are too low to continue. You'll be starting school tomorrow."

A collective groan passed throughout the room. The mayor and truant officer waved goodbye to the Titans before taking their leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinx didn't know being good was so hard. Honestly, how did normal people do it? Having no money and being unable to steal, the pink-haired sorceress hadn't eaten in three days.

_'Maybe staying with the H.I.V.E wouldn't have been so bad. At least you have food.' _she thought.

Yep, you guessed it. Jinx, with the help of the local police enforcement, was getting her life back together.

_'Well, at least they'll have food at the school.'_

"I can't believe I have to go to school!" she cried. Sure, she had been to school before, but that was with other people like her. "And why can't I stop thinking about food!!!"

Jinx sighed. "Better be getting to bed." she said, climbing onto a long slide in the park she was currently living at.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans's morning was something you and I would call _pure chaos. _Beasy Boy and Cyborg were running amok searching for pencils and paper, Robin was preparing lunch for all of them, and Starfire was excitedly flying in the air.

Raven looked at her friends with exasperation. _'This is going to be a LONG day.' _she thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alrightie then. How do you like it?**

**Review or Raven will yell at you!**

**Raven- No I won't.**

**Poo. Well, review anyways. Pwease...**


	2. NOTE

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**This is Pentacle's friend, Ariel, telling you that Pentacle will no longer be writing. She has passed on. May her soul rest in peace.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
****R E S T I N P E A C E X P E N T A C L E X I L L U S I O N X  
****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***


End file.
